<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【M00】單箭頭>雙箭頭 by Noodles513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142636">【M00】單箭頭>雙箭頭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513'>Noodles513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他知道自己不該追求他，因為對方永遠不會給他答覆，這一點Bond多少還是明白，但心總是朝著那人的方向而去，很明顯，很刻骨，並且帶著強烈的疼痛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【M00】單箭頭>雙箭頭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他知道自己不該追求他，因為對方永遠不會給他答覆，這一點Bond多少還是明白，但心總是朝著那人的方向而去，很明顯，很刻骨，並且帶著強烈的疼痛。</p><p>Gareth Mallory，他的長官，Bond已經回想不起自己從何時開始將感情投注在對方身上，就算他依然在任務中與女性調情，但那都只是表面上的假象，事實是他再也無法對Mallory以外的人動情，這感覺實在很糟。</p><p>原以為長期的休假以及任務能夠磨去心中對Mallory的感情，但當他重新站在辦公室隔著一張辦公桌面對他的長官時，那得到平復的內心又再次掀起波瀾，他刻意避開了眼神的交會，盡可能的將報告時間縮減，直到關上那扇門，胸口的石塊才會稍微舒緩。</p><p>回想起自己追求那男人的過程，Bond忍不住輕蔑地笑著自己，那實在是過於愚蠢，但心中的感情難以克制，就算他是受過訓練的特工本應當能夠輕易封閉那份心情，卻沒想到當對象是Mallory的時候他再也無法欺騙自己。</p><p>他曾經在任務期間寄了當地的明信片給他的長官，上頭僅草草的寫了短短幾句話，屬名則是整張卡片中他最滿意的一部分，他暗自在心中想著當Mallory收到時會有什麼樣的表情，嘴角不禁勾起了一絲笑容。</p><p>幾次任務之後，他的長官從未提起那些明信片，Bond也並未問起，他想，也許Mallory收到後明信片也註定落入了垃圾桶，一股悶痛的感覺盤踞在內心深處。</p><p>他也曾經為了引起Mallory的注意使自己在任務中受了不必要的傷，不料結束任務站在辦公桌的另一頭，那男人從未關心過他，這感覺比起身上帶有的傷口更為疼痛。</p><p>心中不禁閃過＂愚蠢＂兩字，這讓他終於開始逃避Mallory。</p><p>Bond不曉得那天的自己是哪根神經搭錯了線，在結束了所有報告後，正準備離開Mallory的辦公室，他回過了頭。</p><p>「還有什麼事嗎？Mr.Bond」Mallory低沉的嗓音詢問著。</p><p>「Sir，我想問您－」就在那一瞬間Mallory桌面上的室內機響起，對方舉起了手示意讓Bond止住了口中即將脫口而出的話語，他接起了電話，Bond靜靜的看著Mallory，沒多久特工已朝著門離去，並未等到通話結束。</p><p>Mallory沒有重新問起當時Bond想說些什麼，Bond也不再提起關於那天未接續下去的話。</p><p>那一句，「我想問您－」懸在了空氣中。</p><p>******</p><p>Mallory從未知曉自己的特工究竟在想些什麼，最初，是在信箱內收到來自各國的明信片，上頭的屬名以及風景照讓他知道這些東西來自於誰，年長的男人鮮少的露出一個柔和的笑容，他將那些收到的明信片妥善收好在抽屜的隔層中。</p><p>James Bond，毋庸置疑是MI6之中最為優秀的一名特工，卻也是最容易失控的一名特工，他總是過於衝動，那一次的任務，他不該受到那樣的傷，根據Mallory給他的命令，他應當撤退，而他卻沒有這麼做，最終雖然任務成功完成了，但Bond腹部受了槍傷。</p><p>他確實為此非常憤怒，看著自己的特工走進了辦公室內，Mallory的額側抽痛著，冷冷的一句，「Mr.Bond你究竟在做什麼？無視命令擅自行動？」</p><p>他的特工並沒有對此加以回應，僅是依照流程將任務報告呈上，並且簡短的結束口頭報告，沉重的門板闔上，坐在辦公桌後頭的官員做了個深呼吸，將自己難隱的怒火硬是向下壓至心底。</p><p>Mallory隔天特意繞去了醫療室，「請給我007的任務後檢查報告。」</p><p>接過那份文件之後，他翻閱著，確認了Bond並沒有受到永久性傷害才鬆了一口氣。</p><p>他不曉得Bond從何時開始逃避著他，刻意躲開的視線交會，一次比一次更加簡短的任務報告，長期的休假以及自願執行為期好幾個月的跨國任務，這一切都清楚明白的讓Mallory能夠感受到Bond在閃躲他。</p><p>特工的舉動實在做得過於明顯，他不禁淺嘆著，「又在鬧什麼彆扭？」他無從而知。</p><p>那一日，Bond難得在任務結束後加以搭話，卻止於那通響起的內線電話，他不知道Bond當時究竟想說些什麼，而既然對方並沒有繼續接下去，選擇了離開辦公室，那麼他也不該再次問起，也許終有一日，他會將那句話補完。</p><p>「Sir，我想問您－」理應當接續下去的是，「您知道我對您的感情嗎？」</p><p>他沒有問出口，而他也沒有再次詢問。</p><p> </p><p>******<br/>表面上裝著一副蠻不在乎的模樣，但Bond始終無法逃脫自己的情感。</p><p>他並沒有特意改變自己的穿著，依然是那套湛藍西裝以及白色襯衫，身為現役特工的男人以優秀的跟蹤技巧尾隨在他的上司身後，這樣的行為他知道並不正確，但他忍不住想知道自己的長官在結束工作後的行程。</p><p>最初的兩日，他以兩到三個車身的距離跟蹤Mallory，那老派的上司雖走著不同路線，但最終目的地皆是MI6所派給他們的公寓，Bond並沒有試圖闖進，僅是坐在車內監控著，對方總是直到隔日清晨才再次出現。</p><p>無趣，這一切都實在非常的無趣。</p><p>直到第三日，他發現Mallory並沒有在下班後直接回家，車子繞進了一間看似昂貴的餐廳停車道，年長男人將手中的鑰匙交給了餐廳的服務員後理了理身上的三件套西裝，手掌則撫過額面上的髮絲確認自己的儀容。</p><p>Bond踏進了餐廳，坐在離Mallory有些距離的位置，低下了頭假裝看著自己桌面上的菜單，實際上則不斷以眼角餘光注意著那男人。</p><p>該死？難不成他撞見了相親場景？這他媽的究竟是什麼情形？</p><p>一名年紀與Mallory相仿帶有出眾氣質的女性自在的與他的長官禮貌性的輕碰臉頰打招呼，貼面禮，那位女性是法國人？在他身邊看似對方的年邁父親似乎對Mallory說些什麼，距離過於遙遠Bond難以竊聽三人之間交談的內容。</p><p>他只是該死的看見自己的長官露出了淺笑，那是Bond沒見過的笑容，一股妒火於胸口油然而生，他甚至連餐點都還未等到便衝動地離開。</p><p>回到了自己的住所，Bond舉起了酒杯斟滿了威士忌，一杯又一杯喝下，直到自己被酒精溺死前他並不打算停手，他不曉得自己是如何陷入睡眠的，但當清醒之後劇烈的頭痛提醒了他昨晚的瘋狂。</p><p>宿醉簡直要殺了他，但這又如何？撞見自己所喜歡的男人正在相親比起什麼都還要讓人受盡打擊，就在他打定主意今天絕對不要見到Mallory的同時，桌面上的手機微微震動著，來電顯示為MI6的加密電話。</p><p>「有什麼事？」他的語氣充滿著不客氣，原以為是Tanner或者是Q的來電，直到他聽見那熟悉的嗓音，是Mallory，這幾乎要讓他乾澀的喉頭難以發出聲音，他靜靜地聽著對方的指示。</p><p>「是，Sir，等會見。」頭痛欲裂的感覺又再次襲來，沒想到Mallory會主動電話聯繫他，而且還是在他下定決心要遠離那男人的時候才主動聯繫，這算什麼？</p><p>Bond最後仍不爭氣的換了套西裝樣貌狼狽的拖著宿醉後的身體至MI6報到，當經過MoneyPenny的座位時，那女人神秘的向他招手，Bond靠了過去，耳邊卻輸入了他絲毫不想獲得的資訊，「M似乎收到愛慕者所送的禮物，就在稍早之前他將一盒精緻包裝的巧克力擺在辦公桌前。」</p><p>該死，一切都非常的該死，他的長官何時變得如此受歡迎？現在的女人都喜歡這年紀的老派官僚嗎？</p><p>他貿然的推開辦公室的門，逕自走向辦公桌那頭的長官，雙手重重拍在實木桌上頭引來那對榛綠色眼眸的狠瞪。</p><p>「Mr.Bond沒人教你敲門嗎？」Mallory口氣毫不客氣的說著。</p><p>Bond注意到了桌面上的巧克力，果不其然正如MoneyPenny所說，那看起來就像是份禮物，包裝十分的講究。</p><p>「Sir，如果可以我並不是很習慣敲門，身為一名特工的習慣您該諒解。」</p><p>Mallory隱忍不住Bond那糟糕的態度以及身上濃厚的酒氣，他站起了身子，平視著Bond那對藍眸，「我真的不懂你究竟自顧自地在耍什麼脾氣？Mr.Bond。」</p><p>「若您不滿意我，您大可將我革職？就像M夫人還在的時候您認為我並不適任這職位。」Bond吼著。</p><p>Mallory蹙起了眉頭，「我並不打算將你革職，若要說是你在閃躲我可不是嗎？Mr.Bond。」</p><p>金髮特工十分訝異自己的長官發現了自己的刻意，原以為Mallory根本從未將他放在眼裡，看來他似乎錯了。</p><p>「難道不是因為您先拒絕我？」Bond幾乎是放棄了任何隱瞞，也許現在正是攤牌的最佳機會，錯過了這次他或許再也說不出口。</p><p>Mallory不禁有些困惑，他不曉得Bond究竟意有所指何事，平靜的詢問「請容許我釐清，若你提的是當時我反對你繼續擔任特工？」</p><p>「不是。」一聲打斷了上司講著聽起來荒謬無比的話，他早就不在意那時Mallory的反對，但對方似乎反覆的提起「您根本什麼都不知道，那些被您丟棄的明信片，被您忽視的戰損，以及被您無視的我，這一切若不是在拒絕？是什麼呢？」他豁出去，簡直就像是在自己身上上了引線，隨時都要自我爆炸一般。</p><p>他的上司回過身子，Bond睜大了雙眼，這男人也許根本不想談論這些，他忍不住覺得自己再次成為世上最愚蠢的人。</p><p>Bond想逃離這裡，逃離這一切，雙腿筆直朝著辦公室的門而行，他根本一刻都不應該繼續待在這裡，也許他的長官也是這麼想的，一陣悶痛再次懸在胸口難以散去。</p><p>「Mr.Bond，如果你說的是這些不明所以的明信片，據我所知照著你的任務地點來看一張不缺的都在這，但我不記得你何時去了阿姆斯特丹出任務？」低沉的嗓音使得Bond不禁站直了身子。</p><p>回過頭的金髮特工看見上司桌面上堆起的明信片，那確實是自己為對方所挑選的，原來Mallory並沒有將它們處理掉？</p><p>「阿姆斯特丹是任務後的休假去的。」他現在突然尷尬的想為自己挖個洞向下跳，最好是那種再也爬不回來的洞。</p><p>Mallory繼續說，但再次提起這件事他訝異自己依然感到憤怒，「你還有這個膽子提起戰損？不管是裝備上的損失亦或者你提起的是無視命令受了槍傷的那次，Mr.Bond你最好是做好被懲處的覺悟才提醒我這件事。」</p><p>「還有你到底在任務後的空檔都在做些什麼，跟蹤自己的上司？」Mallory當然是注意到了，藉著現在正好是拿出來問清楚的時候。</p><p>究竟為什麼這個男人什麼都知道？卻不曉得自己對他的心情？Bond忍不住自省自己所做的是否不夠明顯，但依MI6其他人所看他的那股憐憫視線，他確信就算說整個MI6都知道自己對長官的感情也不為過。</p><p>Bond愣在原地許久，硬是擠出卡在喉嚨深處的話，「難不成，您根本看不出我對您的追求？」</p><p>很好，現在換成Mallory愣住了，這些一直以來讓他不解的行為是在追求他？什麼？但眼前特工認真的神情並不像是在開玩笑。</p><p>「你真的是十分的讓人意外，Mr.Bond。」Mallory想了一下，僅給了他這樣的回應。</p><p>金髮特工再次回想起Mallory現在的狀況，對方前些日子才剛和女性相親，今日桌上又多了一盒巧克力，他根本不需要也不可能接受他，種種的一切都像是他自己在自作多情。</p><p>Bond因自己的羞憤而轉身離開了辦公室，就算內心深處渴望身後的男人能夠將他叫住，但他並沒有等到。</p><p>******</p><p> 坐回位置上的Mallory拿起桌面上的明信片嘆了一口氣，「又自顧自的跑開，甚至連是我找他來MI6交辦任務都忘了？」</p><p>桌邊還放著一枚任務資料夾，Mallory決定暫且將這項任務轉交由009去負責，007現在的狀況並不適任外出。</p><p>昨晚的聚餐真的是很無趣，和那些外交部的官員以及其眷屬在下班後仍需帶著官方式的微笑，真的很讓人疲憊。</p><p>他的手撫過那盒包裝過的巧克力，外盒的絨質布料顯著價格不菲，心想方才見到Bond忘記交予對方，那是作為明信片的回禮，特別去訂製直到現在才收到。</p><p>他不曉得他的特工是否喜歡，就算不喜歡以對方的習慣或許還能拿去送給其他年輕的女孩子，討他們歡心，就像是他平時所做的，女孩子們總是喜歡他。</p><p>「您根本看不出我對您的追求？」這句話反覆的浮現於腦海，Mallory揉著逐漸疼痛的右額，他真的一點也看不出來Bond究竟哪個舉動在對他示愛，自己提起無必要的戰損？那只會惹怒他，他敢保證自己是用多大的自制力在他提出這件事時才沒有出手懲處他的特工，這已經是最大的仁慈。</p><p>這樣一想，他確實對Bond有一定程度的執著，或許早已經在無意之間對他動了感情，如果換做是其他人或許自己不會如此在意與憤怒，就在他看著自己握緊的拳頭，尖銳的指尖都快要插進掌心時，他難以置信的意識到這項可能。</p><p>Mallory處理著手中剩餘的公文，焦慮的情緒影響著他所做的所有判斷，他知道現在的自己似乎也不適合繼續工作，看了一下期限，幾天後才會到期，還有時間讓他去審視其中的內容，手邊疊著稍早前處理完的文件，他理好了紙張捧在手中走出了辦公室。</p><p>Moneypenny抬起了頭看著自己的上司，「您下午要休假嗎？Sir。」伸手接過Mallory遞來的文件，他發現這並不是所有的一切，對認真的上司來說確實有點稀奇，回想起Bond離去時的神情，他大概明白兩人之間發生過摩擦，女性對上司露出了關切的微笑，「他或許會回到分派的公寓，地址您有權限去搜尋，若您想要找到他的話。」</p><p>「謝謝妳，Eve。」年長的男人僅是禮貌性的回以淺笑，「若有急事記得告知我，我會回來處理。」Mallory手中提著他的公事包上頭帶著因應倫敦陰雨天氣所備的黑傘，每一步伐都是如此的急促，迫切想要證實自己的想法。</p><p>Mallory沒想過自己會進入較高級別才能使用的系統僅是為了確認自己下屬的住所，每一個探員會被分派公寓，他們彼此並不曉得對方的所在，一段時間之後組織會希望他們離開現居住所，避免被有心人發現。</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>當舉起手按下電鈴的那刻開始，Mallory不禁恥笑自己的行為， 這麼久以來他從未想過自己可能會喜歡上Bond，這一切突如其然的在意料之外。</p><p>遲遲沒有人來應門，正當他回頭想要放棄的時候，身後傳來充滿意外的聲音，「Sir？您來這裡做什麼？」Bond的手中還舉著一把瓦爾特PPK，原先以為在這該死的日子還有仇家找上門他肯定不會手軟，但門外出現的是他的上司他著實感到震驚不已。</p><p>「我和你的談話還未結束，Mr.Bond，難道你要一直用手槍指著我而不邀請我進入房內？」Mallory挑起了一邊的眉，以眼色提醒Bond該把手槍收起避免被他的鄰居撞見。</p><p>Mallory走進Bond的公寓後，表情說明了他的驚訝，「你剛搬來這裡？」裡面除了一張沙發，一個電視櫃，以及一張床以外，還有幾個空紙箱散落在地，看起來並不是個適合居住的房間。</p><p>「不，老實說他們已經很久沒有讓我搬家，住在這裡好一段時間也挺習慣了，執行任務以外的時間我會待在這裡，通常也不會停留太久，是吧，長官。」Bond讓Mallory坐上三人座沙發，自己則站在對方的面前，並不打算坐在他的身邊。</p><p>Mallory抬起頭，Bond不自在的眨了眨眼睛，不曉得眼神該看向哪，「Mr.Bond，我想你應該十分好奇我為什麼會突然拜訪你。」</p><p>Bond以手勢讓Mallory繼續說下去。</p><p>「我想過和你在辦公室的對話，反覆認真思考，得到了一個結論。」Mallory的停頓讓Bond緊張的以手指無聲敲擊著自己的腿側，「我想在這段感情中你並不是單箭頭。」</p><p>Bond簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他的長官說了什麼？</p><p>「我的意思是，雖然並不明顯，但我確實比我所想的還要在意你。」Mallory的話語平靜，但對面前的特工來說卻是字字帶有重量。</p><p>「Sir，我不了解您所說的，若這不是單箭頭，我說您對我其實也有喜歡的成分在，那您為什麼還會去和女性相親，我甚至以為您根本不會喜歡同性，我一點機會也沒有可能。」Bond的內心激動但卻異常冷靜的詢問他所不解的一切。</p><p>「我並沒有去相親，如果你說的是那天有個混帳跟蹤我至與外交部官員的聚餐，那名女性是對方的伴侶，據我所知他們已經結婚逾五年。」Mallory解釋。</p><p>Bond在心中咒罵自己的愚蠢，光是看見Mallory與他人在一起吃飯就擅自推斷，但他確實還是受女性歡迎的吧，「您今天桌上收到的禮物又是？」</p><p>Mallory忍不住發出輕歎，「如果你所說的是這個。」他從公事包內拿出了那個包裝精緻的紙盒，遞給了對方，「這禮物是我要送你的回禮，Mr.bond，關於那些明信片。」</p><p>那些明信片的回禮？他時至今日才知道Mallory並沒有把它們丟進垃圾桶而是妥善收在辦公桌的抽屜，而現在他還因此收到一份回禮。</p><p>「所以一切都是我的誤會？您真的也在意過我？」Bond覺得自己接收到過於龐大的資訊量，甚至懷疑過自己是否還未清醒，一切只是他的幻想。</p><p>「確實如此，但有件事我十分介意，你提到我無視你的戰損，Mr.Bond你刻意讓自己受傷歸來只是在博取我對你的注意？」Mallory的嗓音低啞，那雙深邃的眼睛能明顯看見對方的憤怒。</p><p>Bond忍不住打了冷顫，「是的，長官。」他為自己宣判了罪行，他知道在Mallory的面前，他無法再隱瞞。</p><p>「Mr.Bond，如果你和我建立了關係，我會給予你應有的懲罰，這樣你還願意和我成為伴侶？我會是個嚴厲的對象，並且我得誠實和你說，我沒辦法接受你除了任務所需和其他人勾搭，你得對我忠誠，而我也會同樣對你。」Mallory給予了提議，接受與不接受都由面前的金髮特工自己定奪，但只要接受了這段關係，他就得遵守他的規矩。</p><p>Bond毫無猶豫的答應，「我願意，長官。」他根本不需要再多加思考，他渴望這份關係，而且他早就無法再和過去一樣對其他人感興趣，除了任務，他也只是毫無感情的發洩性慾。</p><p>「把褲子脫下自己趴到我的腿上，Mr.Bond。」Mallory決定給對方一場示範性的懲戒，這也會是他們確認關係後的第一次懲罰，「你得對任務中刻意受到傷害付出代價，並且記取經驗不許你下次再犯。」</p><p>金髮特工愣了一愣，他從沒想過事情來得如此突然，在一小時前他甚至還在心裡咒罵他的長官不懂得變通，沒想到一小時候的自己得趴上對方的腿接受懲罰，一切的進展超出他所能想像，Bond從過去就感覺到Mallory身上那股支配氣息，如今對方的命令更是讓他難以抗拒。</p><p>他解開了腰間的皮帶，讓長褲直接滑順落地，緩緩走向Mallory，趴伏在對方的大腿，手肘則靠在沙發的扶手，「Sir，我準備好了。」Bond在這一刻還未想過這一切不僅僅是情趣而是一場貨真價實的懲罰。</p><p>Mallory將對方下身僅剩的底褲向下褪除，白皙挺翹的臀部裸露在空氣之中，他微微的顫了一下，溫熱的手掌覆在他的臀上或輕或重的揉捏著，「三十。」就在Bond還未準備好時，舉起的手掌在瞬間落下，重重拍打在他的右邊臀瓣，「呃、」疼痛在他的臀瓣上蔓延，沒過幾秒上頭浮現著粉色的掌印，他的長官絲毫沒有對他留情。</p><p>「以後不許你在任務中擅自受傷，只要讓我發現，我會懲罰你。」語畢，揮起的手掌再次向同樣的位置摑打，Bond扭著腰試圖閃躲卻被Mallory緊緊固定在他的腿上。</p><p>他的長官所給予的摑打平均於兩片臀瓣上，雨點似的落下，原先劇烈的疼痛堆疊起變得難以忍受，Bond的眼角泛起生理性的淚水，但他卻感覺到自己的腿間有種特殊的感覺，「還有一半，Mr.Bond。」Mallory停下了動作，輕輕撫過Bond沾染汗水的燦金髮絲，注意著對方的狀況。</p><p>Bond縮了縮自己的身子，試圖隱藏自己正逐漸充血的慾望，他的陰莖因為Mallory所給予的疼痛而勃起，這是他想也沒想過的事情。</p><p>「臀部抬高一點。」Mallory輕輕拍打了對方的臀瓣，Bond刻意壓低的下身讓他的姿勢變得不順，他將手掌伸入腿間將對方的下身抬高，意想不到的發現金髮特工壓低身子的理由，「Mr.Bond你十分的令人意外。」</p><p>Bond感覺到自己全身正在發燙，他的身體在懲罰之下除了疼痛以外還起了反應，現在還被對方發現，這讓他不禁將臉埋入了手臂之間。</p><p>Mallory看著對方毫無回應，手掌大力的揉捏起那片泛紅的臀瓣，疼痛使Bond忍不住發出細碎的呻吟，「Sir…...住手、不要繼續、我會忍受不住。」</p><p>「我真不曉得這對你來說究竟還算不算個懲罰。」Mallory揮起了手掌接續著摑打，他拍打的每一下都足以讓Bond身子顫抖，他能感覺到對方勃起的陰莖蹭過他的大腿，雖然無奈但懲罰仍舊繼續。</p><p>他帶有節奏的拍打，看著Bond背部的襯衫因汗水而浸濕，「最後一下。」就在他手掌擊打在臀瓣上時，Bond弓起了背部，發出了較長的呻吟，沒過多久大腿上的黏膩讓他知道對方因懲罰而高潮，Mallory輕輕揉捏著那紅腫的臀部，「你以後最好不要因為想獲得懲罰而刻意挑戰我，James。」</p><p>Mallory的警告在耳邊響起，Bond回神後緩緩從對方的身上爬起，泛淚的湛藍雙眼和他的長官對視，「我盡量。」他的回答讓對方似乎不是很滿意的再次揮起手掌落在他的後臀。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>